Lucy Amuck
by TURP
Summary: At the start of her fight with Nana Lucy is tormented by an unknown artist who drives her crazy.


Lucy Amuck

Ok folks here is my 1st humor and parody fic… just before Lucy hits Nana in the gut at their duel of death a lightning bolt hits the ground sending the rosette into somewhere bizarre… almost like some cartoon world. I present Lucy Amuck a short based on the Looney Tunes short starring Daffy Duck "Duck Amuck". Story is rated K+ for mild cartoon comic violence but nothing bloody or gory though so don't fear this is all played for laughs.

-courtyard/grave area

As Lucy leapt upon her timid and gentle foe ready to strike her dead when a blast of lightning hit the fighting arena. "Huh where am I? Huh what is this place where am I at?" She asked looking around the area. It was a complete and totally blank area like someone used white out on it. "Yo you the animator in charge of this thing where's the scenery here huh you realize in anime there's supposed to be scenery and backgrounds and such." The girl whispered to the animator.

The animator's brush painted in a farm type of background for her. There was a clear sky, red barn and white picketed fence. Lucy then leaps into the scene. "Back off or I'll tear you apart! (sees farm background) Huh? Ok buddy have it yer way then."

The girl goes off screen and is dressed in a straw farmer hat and oversized jean overalls along with a rake for tilling dirt. "Oh Lucy she had a farm E IA I O! And on her farm she had an (artist paints in arctic scenery) igloo E IA I ohhh…Would it be too much of a time for you to make up yer mind buddy huh?"

Lucy walks off the screen again and comes back dressed in a pink snowsuit and green jester type hat complete with skis. "Dashing through the snow ya-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha through the fields we go laughing all… (painter puts in Hawaiian type backdrop) the way… way... laughing all… the way."

Annoyed the frustrated anime character and star sulks off the screen… this time dressed in a green hula skirt and pink top. She had a spring in her step. "Hey Macarena… hey Macarena hey Macarena hey hula oh uh… (white blank backdrop appears again) huh?"

"Y'know sir it may come as total shock and surprise to you but this an anime which means animation from the country of Japan. In fact animation means to give life to. And in anime there's backgrounds and scenery and in all the years of starring in my Manga I've… (artist erases her totally) Oh you… where am I huh hmm? Put me back in the frame now."

The artist pints her as a pink shirt wearing cowgirl hat jeans wearing gunslinger of the west, as a final touch Lucy's been given a country music playing guitar by the painter. Seeing nothing wrong w/the getup Lucy prepares to play the device only no sound comes from her mouth or the instrument which baffles her a bit and gives the animator a miffed glare. Using her vectors she pulls out a sign which reads "sound please".

The pink haired girl again tries to play the guitar only the sound of firing bullets comes out instead. She hits the strings again only a car horn goes off. The girl throws the guitar on the ground breaking it into pieces while sounding like a donkey braying.

Angry and annoyed the girl dressed in her basic outfit glares at the unseen artist but as she shouts at them she sounds like a crowing rooster. Trying again she lets out jungle animal noises while clamping shut her mouth. She lets out a chick peep. Enraged she goes into a tantrum of rage. "! AND I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN ALL MY LIFE!" Once she finds her voice she face palms a bit frustrated at her tormentor.

"Look buddy what's going on here hmm? Get organized or get Mr. Lynn Okomoto on the phone. How about some scenery and a background hmm?" Lucy scolds the artist.

The artist draws a very cartoony looking store and market place while Lucy looks it over. "Oh that's really nice rich and funny how about some color you idiot?"

The painter instead paints Lucy in a wacky color scheme of spots and stripes. "Not **ME**, you sloppy idiodic artist!" The artist then erases all of Lucy promptly except for her face. "Well? Where's the rest of me hmm?" She says to her annoyance.

The artist redraws her as a as a bizarre creature with a flower-shaped head, an amphibian's body and a flagpole for a tail. The flag features a picture of a metal screw and a baseball (meaning screwball). "Well I don't get it Mr. Okomoto was always good to me letting me kill and torture people to death well aside from my days at the orphanage and my dog but he was good to me I'm his star creation frankly I don't get it I've got raving fans who adore me. Y'know I got the weird feeling like I'm not myself I feel ok and yet I feel… (animator paints in a mirror) EEEEEEEKKKKKK! You know better than that you idiot get Mr. Okomoto on the phone now!"

Lucy is erased yet again and redrawn as a Marine, complete with a naval suit and sailor hat. Daffy commenting on how she always wanted to see the epic sea. "Ok a sea and navy battle alright buddy boy now with some appropriate scenery and background we can get started finally." But instead the animator paints an island with palm trees and a volcano, along with an ocean while singing _Over the Sea, Let's Go Men. _"Over the sea, let's go men we're shoving right off shoving right off… (feels no ship) again?"

She swims onto the faraway island and calls for the animator to give her a close-up. "Hey you idiot gimme a close-up a close-up!" Instead of helping her out the animator mocks her, first by reducing (hence "closing up") the scenery frame while keeping Lucy at background distance. "**This** is a close-up? A **close-up**, you jerkwad! A **CLOSE-UP**! And then the artist puts in an extreme camera zoom that leaves only Lucy's bloodshot red colored eyes visible on-screen.

"Thanks for the sour lemons buddy boy… now look mister let's have an understanding here ok?" The minute Lucy states this she is interrupted when the frame of the scene starts collapsing from above. This actually represents the animator taking her request far too literally, for Lucy is, in fact, "standing under" something. "Oh now what?" She says as the artist paints in a wooden stick to push the black material back up.

"Darnit what a way to run an Anime." The puts the stick in the middle of her screen only it falls on her again. "ARGH! HURGH! EEEHHH! NUHHH! DAHHHH!" Lucy tears the black stuff to shreds w/her vectors.

"Ok let's get my show back on track eh? Hmm?" The animator instead paints in prompting an iris-out to black and a "The End" title card.

Lucy shoves the ending card aside in desperation, screaming at her tormentor. "NO! NO!" She yells in a tormented voice as she does so.

"Ok, ok, I admit I've been a brat so I tell you what you go your way and I'll go mine… so I apologize to my viewing public ladies and gentlemen and to all my fans I inform you all there'll be no further interruptions or delays of this episode but until a certain idiot does otherwise I will attempt to amuse in my own personal yet unique fashion."

The film suddenly slips out of frame when the projector sticks, creating two Daffy's who get into a fight. "Now what?" The bottom Lucy complains while the top Lucy hears and sees her.

"Hey what're ya doing down there huh?" Top Lucy yells to the double.

Bottom Lucy responds back to her. "Down here what're you doing up there answer me that one? Down here she says." Bottom Lucy says pointing upward at her clone. The top Lucy grabs the bottom double up to her frame by a vector. "Listen girly if you weren't me I'd rip yer head w/my vectors!"

"Don't let that bother ya missy!" Top Lucy spits back

The bottom Lucy starts up a vector attack. "Ok you asked for it missy!" One is erased (the bottom), leaving the other (top Lucy) to attack empty air.

Lucy is suddenly drawn into a World War II-era fighter plane, which she eagerly flies around. "Whoo-hoo I'm a dive bomber and spitfire!" However, the animator paints a mountain into the scene, causing Lucy to crash into it off screen. Lucy leaps to safety with a parachute. "Uh-oh time to bail out… Geronimo!" Lucy's parachute is effectively deployed to which the animator changes into an anvil.

Lucy crashes to the ground and, in a dazed phase, recites "The Village Blacksmith" while hammering the anvil, which is repainted as an artillery shell. "Under a spreading chestnut tree, the village smithy stands; the smith, a mighty man is he, with strong and sinewy (boom)... hands."

Humiliated and enraged, Lucy seething with anger at the unseen artist, demanding to know who he is. "Alright! Enough is enough! Now I've had it! The very, very last straw! Who is responsible for this… this… this... this debacle? I demand that you show yourself! WHO are you? Kurama show yerself now or I'll rip you to bits!" The animator responds by simply painting a door and closing it on Lucy, blocking out her cries.

The camera pulls back to show the entire scene, revealing #7 alias Nana to be the animator at the root of Lucy's troubles, who turns to the viewer and comments. "Ain't I a stinker?"

-that's all folks

Well people how was that hmm? Funny enough well good as I might make another using Rabbit Rampage using Nana instead of Bugs Bunny. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this bit of madness so that's all folks.


End file.
